


Room for Hope and Faith

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Post-Series, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: "Tom watched his wife sleep. It was a luxury he rarely afforded himself during the war. Now he found himself taking advantage at every opportunity. He supposed that had something to do with how close he came to losing her."Just a little mildly angst-y domestic fluff piece from the morning of the last scene of the series.





	Room for Hope and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched all 5 seasons of Falling Skies in less than 11 days while trying to keep up with my already busy life. It was removed from Amazon Prime on Monday, so I was on a deadline. But needless to say I fell in love with Anne and Tom's relationship. But I felt there were a couple things that needed to be added in that final episode. I wanted to see Anne come out of the water and I knew she would have concerns about her new baby after any kind of alien involvement, so I wanted to address that as well. 
> 
> Also, yes, Matt calls her Mom. He asked permission to do so in season 3 and then never did, kind of ticked me off.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’d only been a couple months since the invasion ended. They managed to pull the remaining militias together to form another Charleston like community, only bigger. They currently had power, running water, and comfortable accommodations. Teams were being formed to continue work to keep it that way and slowly rebuild the nation and eventually the world.

Tom watched his wife sleep. It was a luxury he rarely afforded himself during the war. Now he found himself taking advantage at every opportunity. He supposed that had something to do with how close he came to losing her. His mind wandered to the moment she came back to him.

* * *

_“Anne!” Tom shouted as his wife’s body appeared in the breaking surf._

_“Tom,” Anne gasped, pushing onto all fours to keep from being sucked back in. She coughed violently, expelling any remaining water from her lungs._

_He rush towards her, dropping to his knees in the soft sand. “Anne,” he breathed, clumsily pulling her to his chest, and pushing her heavy wet hair out of her face. “You were…I thought I lost…”he rambled, not willing to put into words that she’d been dead in his arms just hours before. He peppered her face with kisses. She was back. She was alive._

_“I was…”she wheezed. “I mean, I thought I was…but…” Her mind was cranking hard to comprehend what just happened. The last thing she clearly remembered was Weaver applying pressure to the gaping wound in her side and telling her she was going to be ok, everything after that was a blur. Instinctively her hand went to her side, searching out stitches or even a scar, but found nothing but unblemished skin. She glanced back at the water realizing the Dornia must have saved her the way they saved Tom on his ill-fated mission back from the moon. If they saved her surely the must have also saved…her hand shifted to her belly._

_“Please tell me you’re still…” Tom’s voice pleaded, his eyes seeking out hers. The thought of losing another child, especially after everything they went through with Lexi made his blood run cold. Anne nodded ardently, registering the fledgling existence of their unborn child._

_“We’re fine, both of us,” she confirmed._

_“Oh, thank God,” Tom whispered, feeling the presence of a higher spiritual being for the first time in nearly 5 years. He captured her lips in sweet kiss as relief flooded him._

_“I can’t lose this one, Tom. I can’t lose another child, another person…” she broke off into a sob, her head falling to his shoulder._

_“I know,” he started, gently rubbing her back. “But it’s over, the Espheni are gone. It’s time to rebuild. To create a future for our child.”_

_Anne lifted her head to meet his eyes one more time, a teary smile crossed her features. “We did it, didn’t we?”_

_“We did,” he acknowledged, his smile mirroring hers. They would celebrate their victory with the remaining members of the 2 nd Mass later, but right now he couldn’t ignore the blue tinge to her lips or the violent shivers wracking her body.  “Come on, we need to get you out of this water. The Dornia didn’t save you only for you to get hypothermia,” he encouraged, helping her to her feet. He shrugged out of his relatively dry wool coat and wrapped it around her.  He gripped the lapels and pulled her in for another kiss. _

_“I love you,” he murmured._

_“I love you too,” she smiled._

* * *

 

The movement in the bed beside him brought Tom back from his memories. It was a telltale sign of a nightmare. They both had them. He imagined most of the survivors did after what the Espheni put them through. She was thrashing almost violently, mumbling in coherently.

“Anne,” he started, reaching for her and earning a swift elbow to the stomach for his trouble. He grimaced but didn’t back down. “Anne, wake up. It’s just a dream,” he said more firmly, hoping her could break into her consciousness. She still momentarily and he reached for her again.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?” Anne screamed, swatting at him as she flew into an upright position.

“Anne, it’s me. It’s Tom. You’re safe,” he replied calmly, setting a comforting had on her back. Her dark eyes finally blinked open. She looked around, disoriented.

“Tom?” she rasped.

“Hi,” he greeted with a small wave and a lopsided grin.

“Hi,” Anne breathed, she slumped against him, her head falling to his shoulder. Instinctively, his hand came up to toy with her knotted hair.

“Another bad one?” he asked. She hummed in response. “Espheni?” he assumed.

“Dornia,” she corrected. It wasn’t the first time she had a dream of this kind, but it was the first time she decided to voice her concerns to her husband.

“Dornia? They were benevolent…” Tom was confused.

“You told me they took the people they saved and assessed their usefulness. They used you to defeat the Espheni. What if they have a plan for me? For our baby? What if…” Tom cut her off.

“No, no, no, Anne. It’s not like that. Not this time. This isn’t like Lexi. I promise,” he assured her.

“But they used you…” she protested.

“I know and I did what they wanted. I accomplished their goal. They have nothing left to fight so they no longer need our help. They saved you for me. Their only plan was to return you to me in a show of gratitude. That is all,” he explained.

“But our baby. We didn’t know Lexi was half Espheni until she was born, what if the Dornia…” he cut her off again.

“The Dornia are benevolent, at least towards humans. They didn’t manipulate our baby’s DNA. They just healed you. They told me as much in their final message,” he admitted. He understood her concerns, but was surprised this was the first time he was hearing about them. He had same concerns himself until the Dornia sent their farewell message. They sent the form of his late wife to him one last time, giving their sincerest thanks and well wishes for the future of mankind. The only reason he hadn’t told Anne yet was because he knew it was the last time he would ever see Rebecca’s face and he needed to process that part of it alone. And since Anne never mentioned this fear, he assumed they had somehow communicated it to her as well. If he’d known she was agonizing over this, he would have told her sooner. He’d just assumed she was battling the ghosts of the Espheni, like they all were.

“They told you that?” It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, she’d just been through enough to be leery. Tom didn’t blame her.

“Yes, we are going to have a normal, healthy, happy baby,” he grinned, his hand searching out her belly.

“That sounds a lot like faith, Tom Mason,” Anne smirked, covering his hand with her own.

“I can afford faith now. The Espheni are gone. My three boys not only survived, they are thriving. My beautiful wife is alive and well. We have another baby on the way. And I am about to give my first speech as the temporary leader of the new America. I have plenty of room for hope _and_ faith,”

“Good,” she smiled, tilting her head to capture his lips in a kiss. A gentle knock on the door broke them apart.

“Hey dad?” Matt’s head poked around the door to their quarters. “Hi Mom,” he greeted his stepmother.

“Matt,” Anne responded with a soft smile and a gentle nod.

“What’s up?” Tom asked. It took longer than he cared to admit to register that this was a social call. He'd been on alert for so long he was still getting used not being under threat.

“There’s something I want to show you before you give your speech today,” the teen requested.

“Sure, just let me get ready and I’ll be right out,” Tom obliged. Matt nodded and took his leave. Tom turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. “I must go, my people need me,” he announced, giving he a quick kiss and climbing out of bed.

“They always do,” she replied with an amused grin and a light hearted eye roll.


End file.
